The Way It's Meant To Be
by TealFireySparrow
Summary: Life doesn't always go the way you want it to go. No one knows this better than Clary Fray, with her new life motto: life's a bitch and then you die. She moves forward into her new life with her mother and older brother. What will happen to her when she meets a mysterious golden-eyed boy who will change her perspective on life forever?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by Cassandra Clare, we DO NOT own them, only use them for the entertainment of others!**_

**Prologue**

**Clary POV**

_BANG!_

Clary woke up with a start, her heart pounding, blood rushing through her ears. She looked around the dimly lit room, searching for the culprit of such a loud noise.

Not finding the source, she stood and slowly padded on silent feet towards her bedroom door, pulling on her emerald silk robe as she did. Once she secured the tie around her waist, Clary reached for the door handle. As soon as her hand made contact with the handle, she pulled her it back: the door handle was ice cold.

Clary mulled over the reasons a door handle could be so cold in the middle of summer. Finding none, she slowly reached for the door handle once more. Even though her mind told her to let go, Clary turned the handle and pulled the door open. Immediately upon opening the door, ice cold air hit Clary sharply in the face, shocking her into stillness. As thought slowly returned to her, her legs moved towards the stairs without conscious thought, carrying her down them in a quick jog.

What she saw in the foyer would be etched into her memory forever, like graffiti on a wall.

The front door was wide open, as were all the windows in the foyer, blowing gusts of ice cold air into the room, causing Clary to shiver. What scared more than that, though, was the deathly silence of the house, broken only by the rustling of leaves outside the windows.

Slowly she looked around the foyer, closely inspecting it for anything amiss. Her blood ran cold when her eyes fell upon a small pool of blood by the door to her fathers study. Her mind worked furiously, trying to rationalise the pool of blood. It could be her father had another nosebleed: he had them sometimes, from the stress of the long hours of work. But somehow, deep down, she knew. She knew it wasn't just a nosebleed. With that thought in her mind, Clary began a slow but steady pace towards her fathers study, trying to make as little noise as possible.

When she finally got to the door, which seemed to take forever to get to, what she noticed was there was blood on the handle, and the door was open a crack. Her breath stilled in her chest. Father never leaves the door open, even just a crack. This caused her heart to start pounding in her chest as she raised her hand, as if in slow motion, to knock gently on the study door. With the first touch of her hand, the door swung inwards, revealing a scene which couldn't be real. It looked like an elaborate scene from a horror movie.

Her father lay face down on the floor, surrounded by what looked like a sea of blood. By now, Clary's vision was going fuzzy before finally turning black.

~Several hours later~

Clary woke to the sound of a voice asking her name.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find a woman with a paramedics uniform. At first she was confused until the events of the night before came rushing back to her, and she screamed.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by Cassandra Clare, we DO NOT own them, only use them for the entertainment of others!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Clary POV**

Red. All I could see was red. Red everywhere. Blood all over me. My fathers blood. A scream tore from my throat.

I sat bolt upright in bed, and came face to face with a pair of emerald green eyes, identical in colour to my own. As feeling began returning to my body, I could feel a pair of warm arms holding me, cradling me. This opened the floodgates, and I began sobbing, letting my heartache out through my tears. I sobbed for several minutes before I remembered myself and pulled away, furiously wiping at my cheeks, destroying any evidence of having been crying at all.

It then began to occur to me that my brother should not be in my room. Thankful as I was for his company, I still was overcome with a fierce surge of anger. "Why are you in my room?!" I shouted, almost immediately regretting it as I took in my brothers hurt expression.

"I heard you scream." Jonathan said simply, as though I hadn't just been shouting at him.

Not wanting him to know about how much it hurt the longer Father was dead, I snapped, "Just... Get out of my room, Jon."

"Ok, just reminding you, school starts in about... four hours, so don't sleep too long." I just turned over, pulling a pillow over my head in an attempt to ignore him. I could hear Jon chuckling as he left the room at a slow, leisurely pace. "Oh, Clary, by the way..."

I pulled my head from under the pillow and glared at his smirking face before shouting, "Get out!" and throwing a pillow at his head.

After he was gone, I lay there for a long time, tossing and turning, trying to get back to sleep, but the nightmare haunted me until eventually I just gave up. I stood and walked over to the window seat, looking out at the sky which was slowly fading from the darkest blue to a soft pink streaked with gold.

I thought about what the new day would bring. I was sure it was going to be something along the lines of... Dreadful. Slowly, my mind began to wander back to the nightmare and what it held.

~Flashback~

After the paramedic woke me up and I had finished screaming myself hoarse, I was in shock and wrapped head to toe in a blanket as they transported me to the hospital, along with my dead father. Once there, I was taken to the ER whilst my fathers body was taken down to the morgue.

I saw his face, white and-

~End of Flashback~

I ripped myself out of the memory before it could take me back to the dark place I wasn't about to go back to.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: These characters are owned by Cassandra Clare, we DO NOT own them, only use them for the entertainment of others!_**

**Chapter 2**

**Jace POV**

"Jace Lightwood, you better get your ass out of bed and moving or I'll make you eat my cookies!"

I let out a huge yawn before registering what Izzy said and jumping out of bed and running for the shower whilst shouting, "Alright, Izzy, keep your cookies, I'm up!"

Twenty minutes later, I was showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt, heading down the stairs to our kitchen. Just before I went in, the smell of something burning reached my nostrils, sending me into a coughing fit. Once that was over, I groaned internally: Izzy was 'cooking'. I was so glad I had a secret box of Lucky Charms on the top shelf in the pantry.

Walking into the kitchen, I stopped silently by the side of the island nearest the pantry to stare in shock at the mess Izzy was making while attempting to make...something. Slowly, I began to inch my way towards the pantry, trying to be as invisible and silent as possible so Izzy wouldn't catch me and make me eat her...whatever she was making. I managed to make it to the pantry, plucking a bowl from the counter on the way, without my adopted sister with no cooking skills whatsoever catching me.

I filled the bowl with my Lucky Charms, poured the milk, and grabbed a couple cereal bars before walking back out into the kitchen, stopping dead when a hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back so I was looking at the ceiling. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Dammit! She caught me. "Uhhh, giving food to the homeless?" It came out slightly like a question, making me wince internally.

"Ok, well, sit down, you can feed them later, I made you some pancakes!" Izzy was squealing as she shoved me down onto a barstool at the island before sliding a plate of...a green...blob in front of me.

Uh oh. If I ate whatever that was in front of me, I knew I would be going to hospital later for food poisoning. "Uhh, Izzy, I'm not actually that hungry right now and-"

Izzy cut me off with a wave of her hand, saying, "Nonsense, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and since today is the first day of school, breakfast is even more important."

"I'm not feeling too great today, Iz. I think I might be coming down with somethi-" I suddenly went into another coughing fit, the fumes from Izzy's 'pancakes' making me nauseous. Using the coughing to my advantage, I leaned over towards Izzy, saying in between coughing, "I think it might be contagious."

Once the fit was over, I could hear Izzy practically screeching, "EWWWWW! GO AWAY IF YOU'RE GONNA TRY AND SPREAD AROUND GERMS!"

I was laughing as I stood, grabbed my cereal and the bars, and walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later, I walked back downstairs to get into my silver Aston Martin Vanquish, rev the engine, and speed off to school with Izzy in the passenger seat.

~Skip to school~

When I pull into the school, people stop and stare, mainly guys, because this car wasn't the car I had at the end of my Junior year. I go to pull into our usual parking space, but there is a sweet looking Fireblade parked in our spot.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: These characters are owned by Cassandra Clare, we DO NOT own them, only use them for the entertainment of others!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Clary POV**

I left the house with Jon at 5 a.m. to go for a run around the neighbourhood. Normally I would go for a run on my own, but since I don't know my way around where my mom lives with her husband Luke.

After what happened, I was sent to live with mom, Luke and Jon. Mom's a high end lawyer who spends most of her time in her office in a sky scraper. Luke is the owner of a world-famous bookstore chain. That means that we live in a really big house in one of the richest districts in New York, probably the biggest on the street.

Me and Jon run five miles before heading back, giving Jon an hour to, I quote, 'Prepare my face for the world. My pretty looks don't just happen.'

I just shake my head at his antics before heading up to my floor. I know that sounds like a spoiled rich kid getting what she wants, but I rarely spend more time than necessary downstairs. My floor is the attic turned into a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchenette, a music room, a recording room, and a walk-in closet.

I took a long shower before blow-drying my waist-length fiery red curls and pulling them back into an elaborate French braid. Then I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, an emerald green tank top that matched the colour of my eyes, and a pair of black combat boots. After I finished lacing them up, I sat down at my dresser to put on some blood red lip stain and surround my eyes with black kohl eyeliner. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up, I heard Jon call from the other side of the door, "Clary, we need to leave in about 10 minutes!"

"OK!" I called back, standing before turning and grabbing my black leather jacket from the back of the chair.

Once I was in the kitchen, I saw Jon scoffing a bowl of cereal like it was his last meal. I rolled my eyes before grabbing another bowl from the cupboard and pouring some frosties into it and following it with milk. As soon as it was done, I started eating just as fast as Jon was.

Five minutes later me and Jon were walking out the door, both of us pulling on our leather jackets. I thought I would be riding to school in Jon's hot red Lamborghini but as soon as I saw what was at the bottom of the steps, I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, right before me, was my black Fireblade. I thought it had been lost to me forever since the cops took everything but the clothes on my back when dad was murdered.

"What-How-When-Jon?" I can't form a coherent sentence. This made Jon laugh at me before he finally answered.

"Mom pulled some strings with the cops, got your bike out early. They brought it over when you were in the shower." Jon smirks like the smug ass he is.

I squeal when Jon brings his hand out from behind his back, holding my helmet in it. I snatch it from him, strapping it on before throwing my leg over the saddle and starting the engine to roar off to school.

~Time Skip to School~

Once I reached the school, I drove through the parking lot, aware of the entire student body staring at me like I was a piece of meat. As soon as I found a spot that I liked, I parked in it and slid off. Then I opened the seat compartment to pull out my bag and replaced it with my helmet.

I waited by my bike for Jon to arrive, which he did about 5 minutes after I arrived. He pulled into the spot next to mine and jumped out with his bag. He then walked over to me, throwing his arm over my shoulder, earning me dirty looks from about all of the girls in the school, namely the ones who ate air and drank Icelandic water.

I rolled my eyes, both at Jon and at the girls, as Jon led me through the front doors and into the school, where the school office awaited me.


	5. Authors Note

**This is not a chapter.**

I'm sorry that we haven't updated but life's busy as a gcse student, and its hard to find time to meet up and write between school, sleeping and homework but I promise we will update very soon ... don't want to keep you wonderful people waiting to long.

... anyway finger crossed for time management and less homework.

smiling while writing,

**Holly**


End file.
